


Monster

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [46]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drama & Romance, F/F, Flirting, Introspection, Season/Series 01, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She'snotthe bad guy here.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo where's my girls? I can't wait to get more scenes with them! 8) Thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

046\. Monster

*

These powers… they're too _unpredictable_.

Anissa calms her breathing in the ruby-red bathroom stall, hanging her head, staring down mesmerized at her slender, dark brown hands.

She shouldn't be hurting anyone like this, cracking some punk kid's skull as if it nothing.

Because she's _not_ the bad guy here.

Once her heart stops pounding in the back of her throat, Anissa exits the stall, glancing around distracted to the rainbow-chalk drawings on the co-ed bathroom walls. She washes her hands on instinct, unable to locate the sink-mirror.

Instead, scrawled on the blank white wall in loopy and drunken handwriting: **YOU LOOK FINE**.

"It's true," Grace murmurs against her, circling her arms around Anissa's waist and hugging, giving a close-mouthed smile when Anissa laughs.

"You're almost as corny as _me_."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
